


Day 103

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [103]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 103

Melindra had tried to find Jansen when his wife had reported him missing a little over a week ago. Wanda had admitted to having a fight with her husband, and sometimes men were shits and just wandered off on their families. That hadn’t been Melindra’s read on the man. Those men usually turned up in the Hanged Man dunk as a druffelo they night they disappeared but Jansen had vanished, seemingly into thin air. There had been a few similar disappearances over the past month, but thus far, Melindra had no leads.

Melindra had come to dread her morning patroles when she had to face Wanda and tell her that she still had no idea what had happened to her husband. Today she had, barely set foot into Lowtown when Wanda and Porett ran up to her. Both looked like they hadn’t slept in a while and Wanda looked as though she hadn’t stopped crying in weeks. Jansen jr. was swaddled into her chest and seemed to be sleeping.

“We know where Jansen is,” Porett called out. Melindra stopped dead in her tracks and let the two run up to her. 

“I saw Jansen in the night at the Bone Pit,” Porrett said. “He was with two apostates.”

“W-what?” Melindra stammered. “What were you doing there in the middle of the night and how do you know they were apostates?”

“Porett has been staying late at the mine since Jansen disappeared,” Wanda explained. “So I can make rent this month.”

“They shot magic at me,” Porett added. “But I know those tunnels better than they do and managed to give them the slip.”

Melindra steeled herself against the rising feeling of dread that was building inside of her chest. She was used to fighting thieves and thugs in the streets, but mages were on another level entirely.

“Come with me,” she said. “We need to report this to the Guard Captain.”

The three of them (four if you counted the baby) hurried up the too-many-steps to Hightown and the Viscount’s Keep. Donnic was there but Aveline was not.

“She’s on a special investigation,” Donnic said. Which most of the guards knew meant the was tailing the Champion around on something or other that threatened the city in a new and terrifying way. Enough guards, with preparation, might be able to stand against a mage or two but she didn’t want to risk it.

So the group, which now included Donnic, went back down the steps and across the harbor to the gallows to ask the templars for help. There they were greeted by Knight Captain Cullen and a man Melindra didn’t recognize. He wore a different uniform that combined the insignias of the templars and the Chanty.

“Greetings Guardsmen,” Cullen said. “Is there a-”

“Apostates Sir,” Porett cut in. “I saw two apostates in the Bone Pit!”

“Guardsmen?” He asked, looking to Melindra and Donnic.

“I did not see them myself,” She explained. “But I trust Porett’s word.”

“They have my husband,” Wanda added.

“Several men have gone missing in the past few weeks,” Melindra added. “This woman’s husband included.”

“Are they blood mages?” Cullen asked. Melindra had no way of knowing so she just shrugged. 

“And here I was worried I would not get a chance to see you in the field,” the other man said in a thick Orlesian accent.

“This is actually shaping up to be a quiet week for us,” Cullen said with a sigh.


End file.
